This invention pertains to ribbon type cables, and in particular to such a finished mass terminated end for a miniature coaxial ribbon cable and method of producing the mass terminated miniature coaxial ribbon cable for use in overcoming inherent handling and assembly problems due to the complexity of the multitude of delicate components and the difficulty of fitting them together precisely and accurately to insure a completely uniform unit.
Ribbon cables are well known in the field and the difficulties in producing those cables are well known in the industry. Since cable assemblies are subjected to wear, corrosion, abrasion vibration, thermal, pressure and other effects, they must be replaced periodically. Current construction methods of these devices requires a great deal of individual hand operations which takes time and has a significant cost and, at the same tine, results in variations from unit to unit.
It is the object of this invention, then to set forth a mass terminated miniature coaxial ribbon cable and method of producing the same which avoids the disadvantages limitations, above-recited, which obtain in prior methods for producing mass terminated miniature coaxial ribbon cable.